bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bancy Turns Ten (Only Exists in the BancyToon Universe)
Bancy Turns Ten is a 3D traditionally-animated cartoon featurette that is made by McMouser Filmworks Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Studios and Goldcrest and will premiere theatrically with the "Special 24th Anniversary Edition" Digital 3D/Real D 3D/IMAX 3D/Glorious 2D Reissue of Disney's "Aladdin" on Friday, September 9th, 2016 in honor of Michael Igafo-Te'o's 22nd Birthday but only exists in the BancyToon Universe! Plot Summary During The Last Day of Summer 1994 in North Mouseworthy, Michigan, The Toons are celebrating their Last Day of Summer party at the North Mouseworthy Campground and RV Park until Bancy McMouser the Second unintentionally interrupts this with a sour note from his attempt on the piano and Toby tells the other toons (including Timon) that Bancy the Second is Autistic and was born on September 9th, 1984 and was diagnosed with Autism around his third birthday during September 9th, 1987 as mentioned in Bancy's family album. Bancy's tenth birthday is coming up and Bancy II asks his parents that he and his brothers (Wally II and Frank II both his same age and little Percy II with his eighth birthday!) and they agreed that they're gonna have a huge multi-birthday party for Bancy II and Wally and Frank II and Percy II, part one at Bancy's Pizza Funhouse for Pizza Lunch, Cake, Fun and Games and Prizes and part two at Bancy's house with a big birthday dinner! The two-day countdown began at September 7th, 1994 with two awesome days at school ending with Michelle II giving out the invitations for Bancy II's birthday party to her students (including two new students, Riley Andersen I and her boyfriend Jordan I for goodness sake!) Then, one morning after waking up from a terrible nightmare involving Riley I's unwanted death, September 9th, 2016 is really Bancy II and Wally II and Frank II's tenth multi-birthday and also Percy's eighth birthday! So they celebrated part one at Bancy's Pizza Funhouse in North Mouseworthy, Michigan (formerly "ShowBiz Pizza Place"!!) with cheddar cheese pizza and breadsticks and some diet cola then they celebrated Bancy II and Wally II and Frank II's tenth multi-birthday (along with Percy II's eighth birthday!) with a special birthday show from Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's very own "Plushies Fun Time Party Revue" audio-animatronic stage show and Bancy blew out all the candles on the cake in the end of the "Happy Birthday" song then they helped Bancy win lots of tickets from his favorite ticket redemption arcade games (including Bopp-A-Rodent and Skee-Ball!) then won his own prizes and even giving the rest of his tickets to an eight-year old boy who actually won the jackpot from the Spin To Win arcade game! During part two of the big birthday party, after Bancy whacked the movie camera piñata which bursted wide open as candy falls out of its innards and onto the rug in the process, They have a big birthday dinner of gluten-free cheese pizza, french fries and all sorts of goodies including ice cream! It was a real success with Bancy II's big multi-birthday party and Colby, Bancy's best chubby buddy, already got his three slices of leftover gluten-free pizza and belched much to the boys' laughter as Colby smiles awkwardly at this as the film ends with the closing credits. Production Notes TO BE ADDED!!!! Cast and Crew Produced and Directed by Michael Igafo-Te'o and Andrew Steiner Co-Directed by David Block and Roger Allers Executive Producer for DISNEY and PIXAR John Lasseter Associate Producer for DISNEY and PIXAR Don Hahn Executive Producers for McMOUSER FILMWORKS ANIMATION Jackie Igafo-Te'o and Samantha Garcia Associate Producer for McMOUSER FILMWORKS ANIMATION Dave Steiner Featuring the Archival Instrumental Score Tracks of Michael Giacchino Oliver Wallace (1887-1963) George Bruns (1914-1983) Hans Zimmer Alan Menken Digital Storyboard Sketches by Michael Igafo-Te'o and Floyd Norman Voice Characterizations Keith Ferguson as Bancy McMouser II Rob Paulsen as Wally McMouser II and Colby Mouseworthy II and Mike II’s Dad Jim Cummings as Frank McMouser II and Bonkers D Bobcat and Scar Tara Strong as Percy McMouser II Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller II Rodger Bumpass as Frederick Ratwaller II Jason Marsden as Reggie Thames Jaguar and Max Goof David Kaufman as Mike Patterson II Grey Griffin as Michelle Finkle II Tress MacNellie as Michelle II’s Mom and Daisy Duck Caroline Rhea as Mike II’s Mom Jeff Benett as Michelle II’s Dad and Bancy II’s Dad Chris Diamontopolous as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Huey Duck and Louie Duck Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck and Dewey Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable Nathan Lane as Timon the Meerkat Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa the Warthog Dionne Quan as Riley Andersen I Elizabeth Daily as Jordan I Kathe Souice as Bancy II’s Mom Martin Short as The Narrator/Adult Bancy II Dialogue Recorded at RIVERTON PRODUCTIONS (North Hollywood, California, United States) Track Reading and Heads of Loop Group Michael Igafo-Te'o Skip Craig Character Layout Sketches by Eric Goldberg Phil Nibbelink David Block Sandro Cleuzo Traditional Animation Services by McMOUSER FILMWORKS ANIMATION (South BancyVille, California, United States) Supervising Animators: Michael Igafo-Te'o (Bancy II/Toby II/Bonkers/Jordan I/Wally II/Frank II/Percy II) Andrew Steiner (Bonkers/Donald/Daisy/Huey/Dewey/Louie/Bancy II’s Mom/Bancy II’s Dad) Eric Goldberg (Bancy II/Colby II/Toby II/Bonkers/Mickey/Goofy/Max/Mike II/Michelle II) Phil Nibbelink (Mike II/Michelle II/Mike II’s Mom/Mike II’s Dad/Michelle II’s Mom/Michelle II’s Dad/Timon/Mickey) David Pruiksma (Timon/Kim/Ron/Riley I/Jordan I/Colby II/Pumbaa/Goofy/Max) Nik Ranieri (Riley I/Jordan I/Mickey/Minnie/Mike II/Michelle II/Kim/Ron) Tony Bancroft (Pumbaa/Colby II/Bancy II/Frederick II/Bonkers/Mickey) Will Finn (Toby II/Frederick II/Timon/Mickey/Donald/Goofy/Max/Reggie/Bancy II) Mark Henn (Kim/Ron/Riley I/Jordan I/Donald/Daisy/Mickey/Minnie/Reggie) Andreas Deja (Mike II/Michelle II/Riley I/Jordan I/Kim/Ron/Mickey/Minnie/Scar/Frederick II/Bancy II) In-Between/Breakdown Animators Kristoff Vergne Bruce W. Smith Jay Jackson Doug Frankel Kathleen M. Bailey Randy Haycock Ruben A. Aquino Russ Edmonds 3D Computer Animators: Adam Green and Dorothy McKim Cel Mouser Digitizing Animation Camera Operators Michael Igafo-Te'o Phil Nibbelink David Pruiksma Nik Ranieri Cel Mouser Digital Clean-Up Animators Michael Igafo-Te'o Andrew Steiner Phil Nibbelink Eric Goldberg Sandro Cleuzo Tony Fucile Bob Scott Randy Haycock Vera Lanpher-Pacheco Will Finn Cel Mouser Background Scanning Sai Ping Lok Kelly McGraw Michael Igafo-Te'o Andrew Steiner Cel Mouser Digital Background Painters Zeiwi Duanmu Susan Goldberg Kelly McGraw Sai Ping Lok Cel Mouser Digital Character Color Model Designers: Susan Goldberg Michael Igafo-Te'o Phil Nibbelink Eric Goldberg Cel Mouser Electronic Ink & Paint, Cel Mouser Digital Compositing and Online Film Editing Services by McMOUSER FILMWORKS ANIMATION (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Additional Traditional Animation, Additional Electronic Ink & Paint and Additional Digital Compositing Services Provided by PREMIER PICTURES LIMTED (London, England, United Kingdom) Animation Directors for LONDON Unit RICHARD WILLIAMS and ULI MEYER Character Animators for LONDON Unit Richard Williams (Uncredited) Uli Meyer (Uncredited) Jordan Patterson, Sr. (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Riley Patterson (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) In-Between/Breakdown Artists for LONDON Unit Anita Patterson (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Jordan Patterson, Jr. (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Rodney McMouser (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Ilene McMouser (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Clean-Up Animators for LONDON Unit Preston Mouserton (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Mary-Ann Mouserton (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Dennis Davidson (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Margaret Davidson (Uncredited - NOT A REAL PERSON BUT FAN-FICTION) Sound Effects Editing and ADR Dubbing Recorded at BancyTOON STUDIOS SOUND SERVICES (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Sound Dubbing Re-Recorded at WALT DISNEY SOUND STUDIOS (Burbank, California, U.S.A.) Computer Hardware provided by AUTODESK TECHNOLOGIES (Maya Software for BANCY Unit) BANCY’S CARTOON HARDWARE BUILDERS (Cel Mouser Tradigital Animation Software and Story Mouser Digital Storyboarding Software and Pen Mouser Hidden Line Removal/3D CGI-to-Polygonal 2D Rendering Software Plug-In and Cel Mouser Digitizing Animation Camera Tables for BANCY Unit) DIGICEL FLIPBOOK SOFTWARE (FlipBook Pro HD Software for LONDON Unit) WACOM TECHNOLOGIES (Cintiq Screen Tablets) APPLE COMPUTERS (iMac Desktop Computers and MacBook Pro/MacBook Air Laptop Computers) HEWLETT-PACKARD (Windows 10 Desktop PCs) MICROSOFT (Windows 10 Desktop PCs) Traditional Animation Supplies provided by CARTOON COLOUR COMPANY, INC (Culver City, California, U.S.A. - as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) CHROMACOLOUR INTERNATIONAL (England, United Kingdom - as ChromaColor) LIGHFOOT ANIMATION LIMITED (Temecula, California, U.S.A. - as Light Foot Animation Limited) PALOMINO PENCILS (Stockton, California, U.S.A. - as Palomino Blackwing Pencils) BANCY’S CARTOON HARDWARE BUILDERS (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) 2D-to-Stereoscopic 3D Conversion provided by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT and MAGIC (A Lucasfilm LTD Company — Presidio of San Francisco, California, U.S.A.) Heads of Stereoscopy GEORGE LUCAS and PHIL “Captain 3D” MacNALLY Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe